


Height Issues

by HomoForce



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoForce/pseuds/HomoForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is mad at Jesse. And there is nothing Jesse can do it about it but fuck. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Issues

Andrew had been holding out on him for days. Ever since Jesse lied about his weekend plans to protect Andrew's feelings, he's not even letting him touch him.

All Jess was trying to do was be good, but in a bad way. It was one weekend and his friends invited him out to dinner, and he felt bad about never going out with them, so he lied to Andrew. When he asked Jess what he was doing that friday night, he said he had to have dinner with his family, rather than Andrew. And Andrew ate it all up.

But through some series of unfortunate events, Andrew found out and Jesse had to explain himself. Andrew was mad, sure, but he forgave him instantly - but, he wouldn't let Jesse touch him. Period. "I may have forgiven you, but i'm still mad." He pointed up and down his body sassily, "you don't get this anymore." Jess knew it was a temporary thing, but he never thought it would actually last this long.

It had been four days, and Andrew wouldn't even let him hold his hand. And now they were sitting in his room, watching tv with two feet inbetween them. And they were on Andrew's bed for fuck's sake. Andrew made a loud sigh noise and started moving. "I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back." As soon as Andrew left the room Jess decided he was going to do something about this fucked up situation because all this abstinence was not helping his sexual needs. He got off the bed and walked to the middle of the room, standing directly in front of the door. Maybe reasoning would work with Andrew, but it had to be direct. And nothing was more direct than this.

Andrew came back a few minutes later and stopped a few feet into the doorway, cocking his head at Jess. He decided to ignore him and walked around to the foot of the bed leaning over for the remote.

"Andrew." No response.

"Andrew..." Jess repeated, elongating the 'w' noise. Andrew just leaned more over the bed, letting his boxers peek out of his pants and his toned back show.

God, this wasn't working. Jesse leaned forward and grabbed the back beltloop of Andrew's jeans, pulling him towards Jess. He made an unnatural moan noise and Jesse decided reasoning was no longer an option. He was horny, he wanted Andrew and he was going to use force.

"Take off your shirt".

"What? No." Andrew gave him a look signafing he wasn't playing.

But neither was Jesse.

"Take off your shirt Andrew."

"No." Jess grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged. Andrew risisted and pushed Jesse's hands down.

"Andrew," Jesse looked right into his eyes, his glare cold and hot at the same time, "take off your fucking shirt."

Andrew did as told and pulled it off. He looked down at Jess and there was a weakness in his eyes. Jesse put his hands on the back of Andrews neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Andrew was stiff for a second but relaxed and put his hands on Jesse's hips.

Their tongues flopped over eachother and they were sucking at their mouths like vacuums. It was sloppy; but they both wanted it so bad. Andrew's fingers brushed the edge of Jesse's shirt as if casually suggesting, and Jess pulled it off. They pulled up against eachother, Jesse's cold body pressing up against Andrew's warm skin. Their heads twisted and Jess bit Andrew's lip and moved his hands to the button of his pants.

Andrew pulled away almost immediately and looked at him. His eyes were a swarm of emotions and he pushed Jesse's hands away from him. Jesse was done messing around.

He grabbed Andrew by the hips, swung him around and slammed his back against the wall. Andrew made a noise and Jesse couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure but he let Jesse undo his pants and pull them to the floor.

Andrew stepped out of his pants, and Jesse took off his own while he was at it. He grabbed a condom out of his pocket - he was always prepared - and slipped it on. Andrew was watching him like a hungry animal. It kinda freaked Jesse out and turned him on at the same time. 

Jesse pushed up against Andrew again, grinding their dicks together and feeling the warm touch of Andrew's mouth. They were getting hot, quick. Jess pulled away just as Andrew was sucking on his bottom lip, grabbing him by the hips. He spun him around facing the wall and pressed him up against it. It hit Jesse that he didn't have any lube. And it had been a while, so some sort of lubrication was necessary.

"Fuck it." He though, "I'm Jesse fucking Eisenberg. I'll make my own goddamn lube."

He spit on his fingers, covering them in saliva. He looked down at Andrew's white little ass, god, it looked so good he just wanted to ram it, but he had to stay focused. He wiggled his fingers and went at it. One finger, two finger, three and Andrew was moaning harder than a person shot through the chest.

Jesse pulled out his fingers and put his hands on Andrew's hips. He pushed himself into Andrew, pressing himself to Andrew's back and looking at his face. He thrust in over and over again watching Andrew's facial expressions contort from pain to pleasure. Jess pressed his forehead to Andrew's back, feeling every second. Andrew's hand, that had up until now been pressed against the wall balancing himself, came to Jesse's and squeezed. 

Jesse could feeling it; it was coming. He was about to come. And he did, tilting his head back, squeezing Andrew's hips and pressing him harder into the wall. Andrew squeezed his hand the whole time. 

He came back from his power trip to see Andrew shaking. Jesse pulled out and turned Andrew around. He had such a peculiar look on his face. Before Jesse knew it, Andrew was getting shorter and Jesse, taller. It took him a moment to realize Andrew was sliding down the wall.

Jess got down next to Andrew, running his hand through his hair. He finally hit the ground and Jesse sat next to him, starring at his unreadable face.

Andrew turned towards Jesse, he was breathing heavily and still barely sweating. He finally let out a choked laugh and smiled.

"We've gotten sloppy."

Jesse laughed, watching his face carefully. "I always wanted to have sex up against a wall."

"Fulfilling some kinks there Jess?" He was smiling and Jesse was so glad all he could do was nod. 

Andrew rested his head back against the wall, smiling at the ceiling. 

"You know I could help you with those Kinks." He tilted his head, giving Jesse a devilish look. 

"You could?" 

"Anytime." 

Jesse smiled, his overly sexual boyfriend was back. And just where he wanted him, sitting naked on the floor with a sparkle in his eyes. 

Jess leaned in and kissed Andrew, toppling over on the floor and pulling apart, just laying there, in all their glory, naked, on Andrew's brown shag carpet. 


End file.
